thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Crazy (Brighter) Times
Crazy (Brighter) Times is the first opening to The Sims 4: Meme House. It was written and performed by YouTube user Mairiba. It is a parody of cheesy feel-good of intros usually seen in Sitcoms. Joel first showcased the intro in Part IV, but wasn't regularly used until Part VIII. The version of the song played at the start of the streams is exactly 1 minute long, and it later received a 3-minute full version that was used for the End Credits of Part XII. . . . . Lyrics (Intro Version) Three jabronis bunking along in the game of life Finding the difference between today and tomorrow Whenever you're down, whenever you feel like kicking out the trash Just hold on before you burn the house down (These are crazy times) And we're only just gettin' by (These are crazy lives) And we'll try to make it a little brighter We'll try to make it a little brighter. Lyrics (Full Version) Three jabronis bunking along in the game of life Finding the difference between today and tomorrow Whenever you're down, whenever you feel like kicking out the trash Just hold on before you burn the house down (These are crazy times) And we're only just gettin' by (These are crazy lives) And we'll try to make it a little brighter In every life, there comes a time you gotta make a stand Sell your soul for the means to put 'em down You fall in love and then you find you got a knife in the chest Oh no, it had to be a Monday (These are crazy times) And we're only just gettin' by (These are crazy lives) And we'll try to make it a little brighter What a world we're livin' in where there's people dying every day We lose our minds in our own way One second in the neighbourhood The next, you're dinner time But hold on tight. You might just find a friend And through it all we thank the stars that we are keepin' on From foe to friend & maybe so much more And if you find that life has got you down a one way track Hold on... there's demons at your door! (These are crazy times) And we're only just gettin' by (These are crazy lives) And we'll try to make it a little brighter We're only tryin' to make it right We'll try to make it a little brighter (These are crazy times) And we're only just gettin' by (These are crazy lives) And we'll try to make it a little brighter We'll try to make it a little brighter... Gallery Vinesauce Joel's Meme House But I Wrote a Wholesome Sitcom Intro to it.|Intro Version Crazy Brighter Times (Meme House Intro Full Version) AUDIO ONLY|Full Version References *The song's lyrics reference several moments from Season 1: **Dio Brando's tendency to kick trashcans. **The Mac and Cheese Incident. **The World and Killer Queen Stands present in the series. **Bonzi Buddy's pact with Satan to obtain the power to defeat Dio. **Bulk Bogan and Madeline Bynum's romance turned murder scenario. **The endless bloodshed that each and every Part ensues. **Johnny Zest's slow descent into madness. **The fact that people can be butchered for meat at any second, as it happened with Varg Fren, Big Smoke and several townies. **The unlikely friendship between Bulk Bogan and Funky Kong. **Jill Valentine and Nemesis T-Type's relationship. **The Demons created by Bonzi's Corruption. *The song's lyrics also reference a line from Joel's other long-running series, The Blue Shell Incident, spoken by Garfield Cat. *The song's title can be abbreviated to CBT. Category:Meta Articles Category:Intros Category:Songs